


A Little Too Comfortable

by EnInkahootz



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chandler Bing, Chair Sex, Dom Joey Tribbiani, Episode: s03e02 The One Where No One's Ready, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, Light Romance, M/M, Porn, Sub Chandler Bing, Top Joey Tribbiani, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: InThe One Where No One's Ready(Season 3, Episode 2), Joey and Chandler fight over who gets to sit in Monica's chair.  During the fight, Chandler briefly sits on Joey's lap, saying they will both sit in the chair.  Joey jokes that he's "a littletoocomfortable" with Chandler on his lap.Back at their apartment following the benefit at Ross' museum, Joey reveals how much he honestly enjoyed having Chandler on his lap.  Chandler has never been with a man before, but the two roommates decide to have sex in Joey's recliner.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 22
Kudos: 552





	A Little Too Comfortable

Ross’ museum benefit was finally over. Joey unlocked the door to their apartment and Chandler followed him inside.

“Well that was boring,” Joey announced, “want a beer?” He grabbed two from the fridge.

“I need to get out of this tux first,” Chandler replied, “you should too, yours is rented and you’re not supposed to spill beer all over it.”

Joey laughed.

“Chandler, I spilled so many different kinds of food on this tux at the benefit, no way they’re going to notice a little beer.”

Chandler rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m changing,” he said, turning toward his bedroom.

“Wait,” Joey called out tentatively, and Chandler moved to face him.

“You look pretty good in that tux,” Joey said in his pick-up voice.

“Uh, thanks?” Chandler responded, then turned back toward his room. Joey rushed over and grabbed Chandler’s arm.

“What?” Chandler asked, confused.

Joey paused, took a swig of the beer in his other hand, then gave a sultry smile. “How _you_ doin?”

“_What?_”

Joey set down his beer. He reached for the buttons on the vest of Chandler’s tux; the jacket was already undone. As Joey slowly opened the vest, Chandler thought about how he ought to be stopping him, but he didn’t. Chandler realized it was because he didn’t want to stop Joey, and then it occurred to him that maybe he shouldn’t have to stop him.

“I had fun arguing today,” Joey told him as he stripped Chandler’s jacket and vest, letting them fall to the floor, then removed Chandler’s bowtie and began to unbutton his dress shirt. “I love arguing with you.” 

Chandler didn’t know what to say or do so he just stood there and let Joey undress the top half of his body. 

“How much did you drink at the benefit?” Chandler finally asked, trying to make sense of Joey’s behavior.

“Not that much.” He placed his hands on Chandler’s bare shoulders, then stroked slowly down his arms. Chandler’s mouth went dry.

“Why is this happening?” he asked, part of him not wanting to puzzle it out, part of him just wanting to melt into the thrill of it and work out the logic later.

“Do you not want it?” Joey asked, sounding as though he knew that Chandler did, in fact, want it.

“I want it,” Chandler admitted, “I’m just confused.”

Joey shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve, you know, thought about it before, for a while now, and I guess these things can only be put off for so long.”

He picked up Chandler’s hand and licked his inner wrist, then pressed his lips to it. Chandler made a soft noise and Joey gave a lusty smile.

“Why tonight?” Chandler asked, too much of him still needing to understand what was happening before it went too far, “if you’ve thought about it before, what made you finally decide to, to initiate, you know…” Chandler trailed off, not ready to say aloud what might be about to happen.

“Monica’s chair,” Joey replied with a grin. He walked near to his leather recliner, then hurried to shed his own clothes. Chandler instinctively averted his gaze.

“You can look,” Joey encouraged him. After a moment’s hesitation, Chandler did. Joey’s nude body was something he had seen before; Joey had taken to cooking naked when he was home alone, and Chandler had walked in on him a few times. But he had never looked at Joey’s body the way he looked at it now. He had never allowed himself to appreciate it, he had never thought that appropriate - but now, here Joey was posing, displaying himself, and Chandler permitted his eyes to examine every inch of him.

“You like it,” Joey observed with a little smirk.

Chandler didn’t say anything, just continued to stare. Joey was muscular, but not too muscular. His nipples were dark and alluring. His cock was impressively large even though it was soft. 

“Say it,” Joy instructed, “say you like it.”

“Yeah,” Chandler murmured.

“No, say it. Say, ‘I like it.’”

It was embarrassing and Chandler didn’t want to say it, but at the same time he wanted more than anything to say it. He realized that he had wanted this for a long time too, but he hadn’t let himself see the truth. He had repressed what he thought was wrong. 

But with every passing moment it was seeming less wrong.

“I like it,” he spoke.

“Yeah,” Joey replied, his deep desire evident, “you want me to fuck you?”

Chandler blinked at him. He was shocked to find that it sounded incredibly appealing to him. He had never had anything inside his ass, except for the tip of his own forefinger while showering, which he had always aimed not to enjoy. Chandler was nervous at the prospect of being fucked, but he trusted Joey.

“Yes,” he exhaled, “but I’ve, uh, never been with a man before.”

“It’s okay,” Joey told him, “I have. Go get the lube and a condom from my second dresser drawer.” He sat down in the chair, then brought his hand to his cock and began to fondle it. Chandler stared, mouth open, unable to look away from the sight.

“Go,” Joey commanded in a low voice, and Chandler found he wanted to obey. He retrieved the supplies and brought them to Joey.

“Now take off your pants.”

Chandler hesitated, then followed his instructions. He saw Joey’s gaze fall to his crotch and felt shy. His instincts told him to cover himself up, but he didn’t; though he felt vulnerable, he wanted Joey to see him.

“Now spin around for me,” Joey told him after a few moments. Chandler did, feeling increasingly docile.

“Nice,” Joey complemented him. Chandler felt a thrill, and he smiled.

“You too.”

Joey grinned. “Now get over here and bend over my lap so I can prepare you.” 

Chandler walked over, paused, then bent his head and kissed Joey’s lips. Joey made an eager sound, grabbed Chandler’s head and kissed him back fiercely. Chandler yielded to his every motion, letting Joey control the kiss entirely. Joey’s tongue felt powerful as it explored Chandler’s mouth thoroughly. Chandler’s tongue chased after it, caressing it with light pressure. He slid a hand onto the back of Joey’s neck and stroked the skin. 

Finally, Joey pulled away. “Bend over my lap,” he said again. Chandler did, his ass feeling profoundly exposed and his cock pressing to Joey’s thigh. He felt Joey caress along his back and over the curve of his ass. Joey’s hand felt warm.

Then Chandler heard the bottle of lube being opened, followed by the wet sound of Joey slicking his fingers. Joey’s other hand held one cheek to the side, and Chandler was very aware that his hole was displayed. He felt helpless, and it was frightening, but he liked it. Joey’s lubed finger made contact, grazing lightly over Chandler’s entrance, and Chandler gasped.

“You okay?”

“Yes, keep going.”

Joey’s finger began to trace along the puckered rim of Chandler’s hole. The sensation sent a new kind of thrill throughout Chandler’s body. Joey circled the rim over and over until it seemed like it had been ages and ages and Chandler started to long for penetration. He bucked his hips eagerly. Joey chuckled.

“Inside?”

“Yeah, yes,” Chandler moaned.

Chandler felt the tip of Joey’s finger rest against his entrance. Slowly, Joey worked it inside, knuckle by knuckle until it was all the way in. Chandler breathed heavily and squirmed around it, enjoying the decadent sensation. Joey withdrew his finger and Chandler missed it immediately, but soon it penetrated him again, and again, and again. After a time, Joey added a second finger and Chandler yelped.

“Okay?” Joey asked.

“Yes, good.”

Joey slid his two fingers in and out, parting them slightly inside and stretching Chandler’s channel. Then Joey curled his fingers, and something felt so good that for a moment Chandler thought he had forgotten how to breathe.

“What are you doing, fuck, oh god.”

“That’s your prostate. Doesn’t it feel good?” Joey crooned as he massaged the sensitive spot with his fingertips. Chandler groaned, the sound low and long.

“Say it.”

“Fuck, oh god,” Chandler said again.

“No. Say it feels good, tell me how good it feels.” He quickened the motion of his fingers, rubbing in speedy circles.

“So good, it feels good,” Chandler cried out.

“That’s it, good,” Joey praised him, and Chandler felt warmed.

In time Joey withdrew his fingers.

“Ready for my cock?” he asked.

“Yes,” Chandler answered with breathy enthusiasm as he stood up. He saw that Joey’s cock was hard and marvelous. He fell to his knees without thinking.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he murmured as he wrapped his hand around the base and tried to lower his mouth onto it as best he could.

“Oh fuck,” Joey groaned, “don’t worry about doing it right, that feels great,” he said, laying a hand on Chandler’s hair, “just use your mouth however you feel like.”

Chandler couldn’t figure out how to get much of it in his mouth without gagging, so he covered the bottom part with his hand and moved it in sync with his mouth as he began to bob his head.

“Good, yeah, fuck yeah,” Joey encouraged.

Chandler made a muffled moan at the approval. He strained to relax his gag reflex and pushed his head further down, managing to take more, but not all, of Joey’s cock into his mouth. Joey swore as Chandler raised and lowered his head for many long moments. When he felt the need for breath, Chandler took his mouth off and admired Joey’s cock, panting. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft and over the head. He enjoyed the feeling of the firmness against his tongue, and he enjoyed the feeling of giving Joey pleasure, but ultimately Chandler’s longing to be fucked made him stop. He reached for the condom and rolled it slowly onto Joey’s hardness, then coated it with lube. 

“Good, now sit on my lap,” Joey instructed, “sit on my lap like you did in Monica’s chair.”

Chandler turned around, his back to Joey, then sat down on Joey’s lap as though Joey were the chair. Joey grunted and grabbed Chandler’s hips, then wiggled Chandler’s pelvis side to side until Joey’s cock slipped between the cheeks of Chandler’s ass. The shaft rubbed along Chandler’s crack and against his hole. Chandler began to rock his hips. Joey thrust against the outside for too long, and Chandler started to feel mad with need.

“Put it in, fuck me,” he cried out.

“I thought about you sitting on my lap all night,” Joey moaned, “I thought about you sitting on my lap in Monica’s chair, what your ass felt like against my crotch, I thought about it that whole time we were at Ross’ benefit thing, fuck, Chandler, it was all I could think about.”

“Fuck me,” Chandler whimpered.

“Say please.”

“Please,” Chandler begged without hesitation.

“Good,” Joey said approvingly, then reached between their bodies to line the head of his cock up with Chandler’s hole. Chandler raised his hips slightly to give Joey better access. Joey rested the slippery tip against Chandler’s entrance for a long, still moment, then pushed it just past the threshold.

“Oh, god,” Chandler breathed.

“Doing okay?”

“Yes, yes, more,” Chandler hurried to reply. He needed more than just the tip, he craved it, he wanted Joey to fill him up. He waited for Joey to push in all the way. But Joey didn’t move.

“Sit on it,” Joey commanded.

Chandler rested his hands on the arms of the chair and began to lower himself onto the remainder of Joey’s length. He controlled the speed of entry this way, and as he took Joey’s cock into himself and felt how wide it was, Chandler was glad for the control. They both breathed heavily as Chandler sat gradually onto Joey’s cock. Joey rested a hand on Chandler’s hip, and it felt soothing. 

“Oh fuck,” Chandler groaned when it was finally all the way in. He felt the muscles inside his ass clench around Joey’s hardness and Joey grunted and squeezed Chandler’s hip.

“Good?” Joey asked softly into his ear.

“So good,” Chandler answered, relishing the sensation of being fully penetrated and exquisitely stretched. Joey brought his other hand to Chandler’s free hip and gripped them both.

“Now ride me like this,” he nearly growled, and began to lift Chandler’s hips slightly, pulling him off of his erection. Chandler disliked the feeling of its absence and hurried to slam down on it again. “Yeah, yeah, good,” Joey praised him, “up and down, so good, like this, like this.” He guided Chandler’s pelvis upward again, and Chandler let himself be moved. Joey pushed Chandler back down onto his hardness, then pulled him up once again. He proceeded to move Chandler’s body up and down, up and down, bouncing him on and off of his cock as Chandler panted. 

“Go on, ride me,” Joey instructed, “fuck yourself with my cock.” He let go of Chandler’s hips. Chandler took over control of their sex, feeling remarkably eager to please. He drove himself on and off at speed, sitting fully onto it with each downward movement. He urgently shifted his position until he could feel the head of Joey’s cock against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Chandler yelled when he found just the right angle, and each entry after that rubbed against Chandler’s most sensitive spot. It was a spot that, until tonight, Chandler hadn’t even realized could bring him pleasure. It was a spot hidden deep inside, hidden where Chandler had never let himself look. Now the spot was making Chandler’s cock so hard it ached to be touched. 

“Good, so good,” Joey moaned.

“Yeah?” Chandler asked insecurely. Maybe he was doing it wrong and Joey was just humoring him.

“Yeah, Chandler,” Joey spoke into his ear, his tone definite, “you feel so fucking good and you’re doing such a good job fucking yourself on my cock.”

The complement made Chandler close his eyes and moan loudly. He savored Joey’s words. He opened his eyes again and leaned back against Joey’s chest, tilting his head backward to rest on Joey’s shoulder. Joey craned his neck and united their lips for a soft moment. Then he gripped Chandler’s hips firmly, digging in his nails a little, and began to thrust up into him. Chandler cried out with pleasure, happy to let Joey take back control of their sex, happy to submit to him.

“Feel good?” Joey asked, tone thick with arousal and breath short.

Chandler moaned. It felt so good that he couldn’t find the words. Joey’s cock pounding up into him was a thrilling, beautiful sensation. 

“Joey,” he spoke finally, “good, it’s good, will you jerk me, I need it, fuck.”

“Say please.”

“_Please._”

“Fuck yeah,” Joey replied with satisfaction, then reached around Chandler’s hip and wrapped his fingers around Chandler’s hardness. Chandler felt like his cock had spent ages longing desperately for Joey’s touch. At the moment of contact Chandler exhaled heavily with relief and his pelvis jerked involuntarily. The sharp movement caused his hole to slam back against Joey’s pelvis, meeting Joey’s current thrust and driving his cock even deeper inside. Joey groaned and fucked him harder, slamming up into him, pounding his hole with wildness. His hand pumped Chandler’s cock, fast and firmly, and in no time at all Chandler was ready to release. Joey ran his thumb over the tip and let out a low moan; Chandler knew he had felt the leaking pre-come.

“You want to come?” Joey asked.

“Yes,” Chandler yelled. A part of him didn’t want it to be over because he didn’t know if this was a one-time thing, but a much bigger part of him - a part of him that refused to be denied - needed to climax and, perhaps even more desperately, needed to make Joey come. He needed to make Joey come from the pleasure of being with him, of being inside him. He needed to make Joey come _for_ him.

“You go first,” Joey directed, then squeezed Chandler’s cock a little and jerked him even faster. Chandler felt his heart pounding and noticed he was making a soft, eager whine. He felt his head spinning as the pleasure began to overwhelm him, and as his hardness throbbed, he felt the muscles inside his ass tensing and releasing hungrily around Joey’s cock. He shuddered and, without thinking about it, called out Joey’s name as he spilled over Joey’s hand. In the instant that followed, Chandler thought of nothing but their shared pleasure. He could barely process how good his orgasm had been, and he burned to make Joey feel the same way.

“Come in me, come in me,” Chandler chanted, and Joey gave a low grunt as he moved both hands back to Chandler’s hips. Joey held Chandler’s pelvis immobile and gave a final thrust, and Chandler cried out when he felt Joey’s shaft pulse inside him as he released.

It wasn’t awkward afterwards like Chandler feared it would be. They stood up and Joey gave him a quick kiss and a fond smile. Then they put on their pajamas and drank beers in front of the TV until the hour was late.


End file.
